


gouallout 2015 DAY 4 - boyfriend shirt

by yakutatazuaho



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Iwatobi, Pool, Swimming Pools, Wet Clothing, gouallout, iwatobi swim club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi and Samezuka swimmers have a joint practice at Iwatobi; Momo and Nagi can't sit quietly for a moment and Gou ends up wet from head to toe and Rin starts fussing left and right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gouallout 2015 DAY 4 - boyfriend shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another fic that has no particular pairing. You may see something if you squint but it's mainly written for the sake of characters' interaction. Although I wrote some relationships in the tags for the sake of having some, and chose the tags that had "&" instead of "/".

They were doing joint practices more often lately, and theIwatobi and Samezuka team would meet at one of the two schools’ pools to train together, have friendly competitions or, especially when they were at Iwatobi, chatter and fool around.   
Haruka would swim by himself unnoticed on one of the lanes while Rin would talk to Gou and Makoto, Sousuke would watch them and the first years would play around in the pool. It was especially noisy when Rin brought ‘the kids’ with him; not that Ai was a problem or was hard to handle at all, but Momo was enough trouble for around ten people’s worth, so no one could stop him when he ganged up with Nagisa. Rei and Ai were always trying to stop them but ended up taking part in the chaos.

Today was a hot day and the Samezuka members had just arrives, so they hadn’t started training or competing yet. Makoto was welcoming them, Haru was already gone and was probably underwater at the moment as Rin couldn’t make out his figure in the pool, aside from Rei swimming back and forth on the last lane; Rin turned his attention back to Makoto who was smiling at him while asking for news and what they’d been doing lately, just casual talking and catching up with each other.

Sousuke also took part in the conversation, although he talked a lot less than Rin, and Makoto seemed glad to see him interested in some interaction, switching from shooting him and Rin some sweet glances.

Momo was encouraged by Nagisa to skip the formalities and dash right past Makoto, Rin and Sousuke, heading for the pool.

“Nagisacchi!!” he shouted and Nagisa joined him in the dash, both heading for the pool at with speed, Nagisa counting backwards and both of them were getting ready to play some kind of game they always did.

Right when they were about to run right into the water –and as they weren’t some ninjas who could walk on water like in some manga they read, they would sink in a moment- Nagisa reached the count to one and at this signal, the both of them jumped high in the air, each taking another pose as a cool entrance pose in the water, becoming two overly energetic pool bombs.  
Momo only managed to shout Gou’s name excited and terrified at the same time, as he was in mid-air, upside down, about to submerge into the pool with a blast. He was terrified because Gou happened to be right there next to the pool and he couldn’t see her before because Ai was blocking the view, and they jumped right in as she was less than a meter distance from the pool. Instead of excitement like always, Momo cut the water in two with regret, making an enormous wave and a high splash when falling in, competing with Nagisa.

In the moment the water splashed Gou and Ai, Gou fell on the floor, dropping the papers she was holding that caused a mess and absorbed water. Ai didn’t fall, but was as wet as her, except that he was wearing his swimsuit and she was in her swim club uniform.

Momo immediately emerged from the water and wanted to get close to Gou who was still sitting on the ground when he heard an angry Rin called out to him and was suddenly too scared to move. He saw a shadow over him but didn’t dare to look up, and his heart almost stopped when he saw a tall figure pass by him. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Sousuke who got there first.

“You guys are helpless” he said looking at Momo who was searching for Rin with his eyes and Nagisa who was making a not so apologetic look in an innocent smile.

“Gou, leave the papers, you need to get changed” he said and he grabbed her upper arm and lifted her on her feet in one movement as if she was a feather. He then wiped her face with the sleeve of his Samezuka jersey and without thinking, then took it off and offered it to her to wear it. He didn’t let her take it and first grabbed at the hem of her clothes, trying to undress her; he didn’t think much of it because he’d always seen Gou like a little sister and was used to taking care of her with Rin.

“Take this off first” he started and before the bewildered Gou could react in any way, the other two were already there.

Makoto had the presence of mind to drag him away and Rin started protesting that he wouldn’t let Gou wear Sousuke’s jersey and that she should use his, apparently not even noticing the little moment, and Makoto sighed with ease.

“Anyway, don’t you have your uniform with you?” Rin asked, remembering there should be that.  
“I came in these clothes in the morning because we don’t have school anyway” she answered, squeezing some water out of her T-shirt.   
“Go over there and put this on”, Sousuke said and she nodded, taking the shirt and leaving.

“Hey, Gou, take mine!” Rin said and she didn’t seem to listen as she closed the door to the locker room.  
“I’m not using it anyway…” he mumbled as he was left there, and shot a glare to Sousuke. “Sousuke, you’re doing unnecessary things!” he said with a pout, thinking that Gou shouldn’t be walking around wearing guys’ clothes.

In a few minutes, Gou was out of the locker room and walking dressed in just an overly big jersey that was big enough to replace a dress for her, not even barely covering her but almost going down to her knees although that is a bit of an exaggeration, and went over to the seats placed somewhere close to the door and hanged her wet clothes to dry. They’d surely get dried in a short while because the sun was scorching and burning your skin if you were to stay too much under its rays.

“Gou, don’t come out like that!” Rin shouted and she stopped in confusion.  
Momo was staring intently from her feet, up her legs and--  
Rin hit him in the head because he knew Momo was having impure thoughts, probably wondering if Gou was wearing something underneath. Even Sousuke blushed slightly seeing her wearing his jersey and Rin was exasperated and wanted to sink them both in the pool to cool down a bit. Makoto was standing by the side wondering how he should ameliorate the situation, seeing Rin about to snap and the other two rather enraptured by Gou’s innocent appearance.

 

“Boyfriend shirt…” Momo mumbled in a daze, frustrated and struck at the same time, quiet enough not to be heard by Rin but only by Makoto who was closest to him, and Makoto was relieved for a moment. Before he found a solution, he heard Rin tell Gou to change into his jersey immediately, who was interrupted by another voice.

“Gou-chan, you can wear my trousers and T-shirt until your clothes dry out!” Nagisa said cheerfully from behind Sousuke, holding a hand in apology and giving her a cheeky grin.

“You should do that, Gou-san. Sousuke-san’s clothes are too big for you. Nagisa-kun is closest to you in size among everyone here.” Rei advised.

Makoto knew Rin didn’t take Nagisa as a threat for Gou and let them take care of it and turned his head to look for Haru, who was dumbfounded but not really surprised t see him sill swimming without a care for what was happening around him.

Rin let Nagisa drag Gou back to the lockers and give her his clothes. And they finally started their swimming activities after Rin was about to bow up, and Momo unexpectedly got out if it all safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to manipulate some things - like Gou leaving her clothes at home lol. Because when I read my sketch for the fic, I wondered why I’d set it in Samezuka and thought that there Rin could just make a trip to his room and bring something for her to change into. So absentmindedly I changed it to Iwatobi because I thought it would be more fun and realized what I’d done when I got to the part of them splashing her. My planning never works well and if you squint enough, you may sometimes see some glitches in the sory, haha.  
> But well, fics need to be abstract or else they wouldn’t be fics, right? I’m always using the privilege of the author to switch things however I like. After all, you can create your own world in a story or even a fic, right?
> 
> But in the end, I don’t know how this fic turned out like this and if it has any sense anymore. It’s all chaotic. But the silly sidestories from Free! don’t need to make sense either, anyway.


End file.
